


I Had a Dream I Was Your Hero

by torichavonne



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Beating, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Harry Hart Lives, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Revenge, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The genius was concentrating on the tech, and Eggsy stared at him. He had a not-so-secret crush on him. Harry, who had survived the bullet because Valentine was a shit shot after all, and Roxy knew about it. He remembered the knowing smile Harry gave him and the loud chuckle that Roxy let loose.</p><p>“It’s not funny!”</p><p>“It is. You think I haven’t figured it out?”</p><p>That was mortifying. Yet, the object of his affection didn’t even know about his infatuation. It was very surprising, because Eggsy had tendencies to not take his glasses off. </p><p>That time with the princess might still be on record. He’d hope that Merlin would have deleted it.</p><p>... In which Merlin and Eggsy are world class agents that like each other, but can't use world class common sense to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had a Dream I Was Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back! I haven't written a complete fic without a co-author in so long, but I finished this one. Although, I really should be studying for that AP Exam in May. 
> 
> That's besides the point. I have all new fandoms from the time that I joined this website and I have one more fic from 2011 that I am rewriting as we speak. To make sure I finish what I start, I won't post it until it is finished.
> 
> Anyway, the title comes from the song "Damn I wish I Was Your Lover" by Sophie B. Hawkins.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Eggsy was so happy to be home. He had never wanted to play tea party with his sister in his life. He loved wearing that damn boa and frilly hat that Mom had bought her. The fake tea was the best tea he had ever had in his life. Being a Kingsman was pretty badass, but it was also tiring.

This mission was simple: extract the husband and child of the Prime Minister of Belgium. They were in a Code Red level of danger when they were in the Minister’s home. She had a huge target on her back, courtesy of Belgian extremists, called the Red Bloods, that were known for invading foreign affairs and large, victimless bombings. In terms of the other missions he had been on, it was easy as pie.

Until it wasn’t as easy as pie.

Apparently, the Prime Minister had a bunch of under-the-table deals with the extremists, including the Red Bloods. They were paid to stir up trouble within the country, so that she could speak out against them, and the reelection was in the bag. The most perfect PR that any crooked politician could think of. That went to shit when they set off a bomb in a supposedly empty bar, killing the owner and three patrons.

Long story short, the Kingsman not only had to get a new Belgian Prime Minister, but also, get rid of the other Prime Minster..

Merlin was an absolute genius in his craft, because he managed to cover all the tracks, and all the citizens knew was that they had a new Prime Minister. The old one was sent to a maximum security prison in Northern Belgium and was sent to trial. Merlin felt for her husband and child.

Your mother and wife was a crooked politician and had the blood of four people on her hands. That was forever stuck on your family name.

After playing with his sister and eating a Sunday dinner with his Mom, he returned back to the Kingsman headquarters. It was almost empty. Everyone was either on assignment or went home to their families and friends.

The only person still in the place was Merlin. He was fiddling with some chip in a newer version of their glasses. It was still in the prototype phase and needed some tweaking. He’d staged a test run on it in a simulator and it jammed. If that was a real mission, the Kingsman would have died.

The genius was concentrating on the tech, and Eggsy stared at him. He had a not-so-secret crush on him. Harry, who had survived the bullet because Valentine was a shit shot after all, and Roxy knew about it. He remembered the knowing smile Harry gave him and the loud chuckle that Roxy let loose.

“It’s not funny!”

“It is. You think I haven’t figured it out?”

That was mortifying. Yet, the object of his affection didn’t even know about his infatuation. It was very surprising, because Eggsy had tendencies to not take his glasses off.

That time with the princess might still be on record. He’d hope that Merlin would have deleted it.

“Oh, Galahad,” Merlin yelled. “What are you doing here? I thought you were eating with your mother.”

“I was, but Daisy had an early appointment with the eye doctor. She has an astigmatism, and needs little glasses,” Eggsy smirked. “Think you can help me with a pair?”

“I am many things,” Merlin shook his head. “But I could never be an eye doctor. It’s a bit too creepy to me, dontcha think?”

“Definitely. Being so close to someone’s eyes that they have no choice but to look at you does not tickle my fancy.” The older agent snorted. He placed the fixed chip into the glasses and put them on. He grinned when all of the features worked.

“Although, I can’t get your sister some new glasses,” Merlin started, “maybe you can have the first pair of the new model. Don’t worry; it turns off whenever it is not on your face.”

Eggsy beamed at the glasses and put them on. He could kiss Merlin right now. He _really_ wanted to kiss Merlin right now.

Blushing, he gave the tech his old pair. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Galahad. Have a nice night,” he responded. The younger agent took that as his queue to turn around and go to his room. He kept walking, not looking back until he had turned the corner.

* * *

Harry was absolutely tired. He hadn’t had a decent amount of sleep since he came back from the mission, and he was tired of Eggsy’s pining. He had to grow up and tell Merlin what he wanted, because even though he was a technical genius; he was daft when it came to relationships.

He and Merlin had dated when they both started at the society. It was a fast burning affair, sex with minimal talking. The only time they’d really gotten to know each was when Harry thought he was going to die on a mission.

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Dammit, Galahad! If you don’t start returning fire…”

After that, they never saw each other’s beds again.

However, they did grow as friends, and only then did the new Arthur realize how fucking clueless he was. So, when Eggsy came to him saying that Merlin petrified him, Harry snorted.

“The man is like a newborn in this situation, Eggsy,” Harry had started. “He won’t do anything unless you guide him to it.”

“How would you know that?” the protégé asked. “You screw him or something?”

“Yes.”

“…are you taking the piss?”

Harry shook his head, “No, Merlin and I actually did sleep together. It didn’t last very long before I met George.”

Eggsy stopped, “Who the hell is George?”

The man stopped and looked at him. “You thought I was kidding about that black, Jewish man who worked in a military clinic?”

“I thought it was an abortion clinic.”

“No, but that last part was just to mess with that poor woman.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and asked to sit down. At the invitation, he plopped down into the seat and looked at his mentor.

“So, what do I do?” he asked, almost hopeless.

Harry sighed, “Talk to him. No one really sits down to talk about their problems and sort them out. It makes it more complicated and convoluted. Since Merlin won’t step up to the plate, it is up to you to talk to him.”

“So, what are the chances that he will slap the brand new glasses of my face?”

“None if the glasses are on. A good 30% if you catch him in the right mood.”

Eggsy cursed under his breath, “Bloody excellent.”

* * *

Roxy was a curious woman who liked to get stuff done. She was also extremely loyal to anyone who earned it. Eggsy was one of her most coveted friends in the Kingsman. He didn’t treat her like anything other than his fellow agent.

When he came to her about courting Merlin, she gave him a bunch of advice. However, she was realistic and knew that no matter how much, she helped Eggsy, he wouldn’t follow through.

It was up to her to help him get it together.

“Good morning, Merlin,” Roxy greeted the tech. “How are you?”

“Very well, Lancelot. And you?”

“Curious.”

“Of what, if I can ask?” he responded.

“What are your intentions with my friend?” the woman asked. Merlin nearly dropped another pair of the new glasses on the floor.

“I’m sorry? What do you mean?” he asked, eyebrow raised high.

Roxy rolled her eyes, “Don’t play dumb. I know that you like Eggsy, and he likes you back. What I can’t seem to get over is that two grown men that can take out and cover up the killing of a Prime Minister cannot seem to get it together and bone.”

Merlin put down his work. He stared at Lancelot, but she was not amused and not backing down. She was also dead serious.

“How did you figure it out?” the man groaned. “I was trying to be careful.”

“Let’s face it, Merlin. You are very careful with your work and handling all the agents in the field, but you are a damn klutz with feelings.”

Merlin got defensive. “How would you know anything about my relationships, Ms. Roxy?”

“Our new Arthur is very unashamed. He gave me every detail about how you were amazing in the sack, but you’d sweat like a cornered nun at the mention of dinner and a film.”

 _Damn you, Harry Hart,_ Merlin groaned. _Thank you for the compliment._

“So what, Lancelot? I’ve dated a Kingsman or two in my day, even slept with a recruit once, and it never became anything.”

“That was years ago, Merlin,” Roxy said. “This time, you both want something deeper than sex. Eggsy has been pining after you since you almost drowned us. By the way, not fucking cool!”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“A woman died in there!”

“No, she didn’t,” Merlin said, “she is one of the secretaries now. Even they need to know how to kill someone with a paperclip.”

Roxy looked confused but shook it off. “That is besides the point. The point is that you need to get it together and ask my friend out. If you don’t then you are both missing out on something big.”

With that, Roxy turned on her heels and made way for the kitchen. Merlin sighed. She was completely right. He needed to get it together and fix things.

* * *

One thing that Harry failed to mention when he told Roxy and Eggsy about his relationship with Merlin was that the tech was a jealous man. It wasn’t an abusive jealousy but more of a lack of self-esteem jealousy. They found this out when Eggsy started to see some guy that came into the tailor shop.

His name was James, and he was about the same age as Merlin and Harry. He was a business executive out of London. He had one son who was in uni and was divorced.

Merlin fucking hated him.

He’d drop Eggsy off at his Mom’s house and would take him to work. The tech has broken many pens whenever he’d seen the couple kissing. One time, James even took Eggsy back to his place, and God knows what they did.

Eventually, Merlin gave up on seeking the younger agent’s affections. He drowned himself in work and only talked to Galahad if he had to. Roxy and Harry saw this but knew that they couldn’t fix this. They had to do it on their own.

It was four months before Merlin met a man at a pub. He’d slept with him that night and stayed at his place afterwards. The next morning, they decided that they’d take this relationship to another level. The two men began to date, but it only lasted for a month, because Merlin was not over Eggsy.

And that is where shit had hit the fan.

* * *

Eggsy woke up when his phone rang. He grabbed it quickly because he was at his Mom’s house, and Daisy was still asleep in the next room.

“Hello,” he drowsily answered.

“Eggsy, baby,” James smiled. “Sorry, to wake you up, but I have to ask you something.”

“It’s okay, love. What do you want to ask me?”

He heard James sigh heavily. “I was hoping that you’d like to move in with me.” The other end of the line went silent for a split second before Eggsy came back to himself.

“Are you serious?” he choked.

“Very serious, sweetheart. I know it is soon, but I really like you, and I want to see you when I wake up.” Eggsy grinned at the phone.

“Let me think about it, okay, James? I’m not sure I’m ready to leave my Mom and sister alone,” Eggsy responded.

James said, “I understand. Call me when you are ready to tell me.” He kissed Eggsy over the phone and hung up. The young man got up and jumped up and down.

He was finally in a very serious relationship with a successful man. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Everything went wrong. He told the tea that he was moving in with James, and he swore everyone sucked in air. Merlin looked like he was ready to explode and stormed out of the room. When he looked back at Harry and Roxy, they shook their head in disappointment and left the room, too.

Now, Eggsy was pissed off. How could they be so unsupportive of him? He was taking an important step in his relationship, and they looked at him as if he was doing everything wrong.

He wanted answers, and he was going to get them.

The agent stopped by Harry’s office, not bothering to knock or ask permission to sit.

“What did I do so wrong?” Eggsy asked. “Why is it so bad that I am happy with James?”

“Did what I tell you five months ago not mean a damn thing?” Harry bit out. “I told you about how Merlin felt, and yet, you can’t seem to take your head out of your ass and take advantage of that advice.”

“Me?!” the younger exclaimed. “I wasn’t the one acting like a sitting duck and not making a move. I had to move on.”

“Just because he didn’t say anything doesn’t mean he has lost interest in you! Dammit, Eggsy, I thought you were smarter than that. Merlin has self-esteem issues, and you are this young, handsome agent that he feels is unattainable.”

Eggsy stopped and stared at Harry. His mentor nodded and calmed.

“Make a decision, Eggsy. Either tell Merlin you are not interested, or stop stringing him the hell along.”

Roxy was no different.

“Harry said everything,” she replied. “Why are you coming to me?”

“I’m still not sure, Rox.”

“What isn’t there to be sure about?” Roxy stated. “You’re sure you like James. You are that he is a good guy. You are sure that you no longer like Merlin.”

“I never said I that,” Eggsy replied.

“Well, you are sure telling me that when you decided that maybe you should move in with Mr. Moneybags.”

“So, what? I can’t have my cake and eat it too?”

“Merlin is not a damned cake!” Roxy exploded. “He is a human being with human feelings whom is absolutely crushed because the man I assured that liked him is with another guy!” Eggsy’s eyes went wide. She’d never yelled at him like that before. He’d never done anything bad enough to receive something like that.

Roxy calmed down and sighed. “Look, I can’t tell you what to do with your love life, but I will tell you this. Choose wisely, Gary Unwin. Whatever you decide will stick with you for as long as you work here.”

* * *

Eggsy turned down the offer and broke up with James. That night, he gave back the fancy car that the businessman had bought him and walked back to the tailor shop.

He was hoping to speak with Merlin when he was grabbed and dragged through the alley. He was ready to fight back he felt the butt of gun hit his temple and blacked out.

Eggsy woke up in a daze, his head hurting. He tried to move but found that he was tied to the chair. The bright light above him got closer, and he winced.

“Thought you were going to move in with me,” the man above him said. “My plan would have been perfect but you messed it up for me. Now, you and your fellow Kingsman have to pay.”

“James?” Eggsy asked. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because you ruined my life,” he said. “You put my wife in prison and left me and my son alone.”

Eggsy shook his head to clear it. Who was his wife? What was that mission? Did any of their marks have a family?

“I’m going to save you some time,” James stopped him. “My wife was the Prime Minister of Belgium, and now, she is Public Enemy #1. All my business partners are distancing themselves from me and my family.”

“Your wife killed four people!” Eggsy’s head snapped to the side from a solid right hook.

“No! Those bastard extremists killed those four people. It wasn’t my wife’s fault that they couldn’t properly clear a building.”

“Still!” Eggsy sneered. He spat out blood. “Four men are dead and four families are changed. You are lucky that you can see your wife alive and not in a coffin.” His head snapped to the side again.

“Fuck you,” James hissed. “Besides, you were too easy to fool. All I had to do as lick you open once, and you were fucking putty. Now look at you. Tied to a chair and bleeding from the mouth with none of your Kingsman scum by you.”

Eggsy turned his head, but James grabbed his hair and snapped his head up. He looked him in the eye and smirked.

“Not even that bald head prick you’ve been dying to screw.”

Eggsy thrashed, “I’ll fucking kill you, you son of a bitch! Don’t you bring up Merlin.”

“Save your fucking breath. You’ll die soon enough,” James laughed. “By the way, thank you for the head. You may be a Kingsman, but that mouth of yours…” He trailed off and laughed. Leaving the room and slamming the door, he locked it behind him. That left Eggsy alone to cry.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

The Kingsman were in a panic. Galahad was missing and did not show up for his briefing on a new mission. Roxy didn’t know where he was, and Harry hadn’t seen him since he left his office upset the day before. No one was more terrified than Merlin.

The tech was trying to hack into his new set of glasses. He had made a GPS pathway for them because Eggsy had only the prototype and a prototype didn’t really need a GPS pathway. Merlin was eating his words.

“Any sign of him?” Roxy asked anxiously.

“No,” Merlin responded. “My pathway is halfway done, thought. Lancelot, would you please get Harry for me?” Roxy nodded and ran off. He really didn’t need Harry; he just needed Lancelot to calm down and take a deep breath. He’d get Eggsy back.

“You needed me, Merlin?” Harry asked, as he stepped in. Merlin looked to see the young woman was not with him.

“Where is Roxy?”

“I told her to stay behind in my office in case one of the other Kingsman divisions have found something.”

“Whoever has him couldn’t have taken him far out of London or even the country? It would have set off red flags with his mother,” Merlin said.

“How so?”

“Today is Sunday,” Merlin says. “Every Sunday, Eggsy goes to his mother’s house to play with his sister and eat dinner with them. If he doesn’t show up and she finds out he had taken a plain outside of the country, she’d go crazy with worry.”

Harry asked, “She hasn’t called, yet?”

Merlin shook his head. “No, but she will at 6PM. That is his usual arrival time.

“You’ve been tracking the boy?”

“No, he always stops by to see me before he heads over. We have some small talk nothing big,” Merlin said. He stopped typing at his tablet. “Couldn’t he be with that bloke he’s dating?”

“James?” Harry said. “Maybe, he didn’t tell me or Roxy of any plans. Why?”

“Because,” the tech sighed, “he is the husband of the former Belgian Prime Minister. And he is still in town.” Harry looked confused and Merlin pushed over his tablet. The five month old article read:

 

**Husband of Disgraced Prime Minister in London for Work… and Love?:**

James Desrosier, husband of the former Prime Minister, Annabelle Desrosier, was sighted in London today. Sources say that he is town for business and was spotted with a young, blond man on his arm. James will soon be single since he has filed for divorce from his wife the week before, source continue on to say.

Annabelle Desrosier was arrested for the terrorist attacks of the Red Bloods that resulted in four casualties. James made a statement after his wife had taken a deal of life imprisonment, saying, “I will go to London and work, not only for my child, but also to finish business. Annabelle has dug her grave and she will lay in it for the rest of her life.”

 

“Holy hell!” Harry exclaimed. “Get your weapons and get Lancelot. We are going to pay James a visit.”

Merlin pulled out his bag of ammunition and firearms from under his work desk. He tapped into Roxy’s comm and told her to arm herself and meet them outside. They were going to get Eggsy back.

* * *

Eggsy was so tired and hungry. James had come in with some stew and tried to feed him. The young agent didn’t trust him anymore to eat his cooking and struggled away from the spoon. James slapped him around some more before saying he was very sorry for what he had done.

The younger man moved away as best as he could from the kisses that bastard tried to give him. James growled but did not lay a hand on him again. Instead, he left the room, muttering about a towel.

That left Eggsy alone in his room to wonder why he was here. He had his regrets and cried over them. His main reason was that he never told Merlin he loved him. The older man was hurt by him, and he never got to say sorry.

Now, he would die down there, alone and troubled.

Eggsy jumped when he heard a low yell. Was that James?

The door soon burst in and Eggsy  nearly fell over from being startled. He could have cried when he saw Merlin come in with his rifle.

“Eggsy,” Merlin breathed. “Are you alright?” He turned on his safety and put his gun in the agent’s lap. Pulling out a utility knife, he cut him loose.

“Thank God, it is you, Merlin,” Eggsy cried. “I thought I was going to die down here.”

“I wouldn’t allow that, love.”

“I know you wouldn’t,” the blond smiled. When he hands were loose, he pulled Merlin into a deep kiss. He moaned against his lips, happy to have the older man kiss him back. His arms moved up around his neck when he pulled away.

“I love you so much,” Eggsy breathed. “I am so sorry I hurt you.”

Merlin grinned, “I love you, too. There is no need to apologize to me. We were both at fault. We didn’t tell each other our feelings.”

Eggsy smiled and kissed him softly. Merlin gripped his waist and deepened the kiss.

Roxy and Harry stood in the doorway, smiling at the kissing couple. The agents were happy to have their friends happy again.

* * *

 

“Eggsy, baby,” his mother greeted. “Oh, who is your friend?” The younger man smiled at Merlin and picked up Daisy when she waddled over.

“This is my boyfriend,” he grinned. Merlin kissed his temple softly.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Unwin,” he greeted. He took her hand and shook it.

“Please, call me Michelle,” she smiled. “Come on in. The shepherd’s pie is fresh out of the oven. Give me a hand, Eggsy?”

“Sure thing, Mom,” he said. He gave Daisy to Merlin and watched as he made her laugh with his funny faces. The little girl took to her brother’s boyfriend easily. Michelle saw his dreamy look and kissed his cheek.

“The way you are looking at him is the way I looked at your father when I met him,” she grinned. “He has to be the one.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy sighed. “He definitely is.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel, maybe?
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this sort of comeback fic. Kudos and critque will be greatly appreciated and I will see you with the other fic! :)


End file.
